1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bicycle mounted combination turn-signal and horn apparatus and, more particularly but not by way of limitation, to such an apparatus having telescoping arms or folding arms, on the ends of which are mounted signal lights and lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Making motorists aware of a bicycle is difficult during the day let alone at night. Hand signals for turning or slowing down are often ignored or, since the advent of turn signals on cars, are not even understood by some drivers. Attempts to correct this have been made in the past. But cost and convenience of use and lack of ease of placement onto a bicycle by users have been a problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,743 to H. L. Stencil, et al., on Dec. 16, 1969 for Turn Signals for Motorcycles and the Like relates to a single bank of lights extending across the front and rear of a motorcycle. A selectively operable switch mechanism, having a single reversible motor, progressively energizes the lights of each bank from one side to the other, depending on whether the operator desires to give a left or right turn signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,387 to Z. Kovacic on Apr. 15, 1975 for a Bicycle Signal System discloses a stop light system for bicycle brakes embodying a battery pack and an electrical signal lamp appropriately mounted on the bicycle frame. A contact element is positioned for engagement with one of the removable brake shoe levers of the bicycle. The contact, when engaged by the brake shoe lever, completes an electrical circuit through the signal lamp, thus illuminating the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,159 to A. J. Windisch on Jul. 04, 1978 for a Light Signalling Device for Bicycles relates to a light signalling device and provides for use with bicycles and includes a housing and a cover mounted on the housing. The cover includes a plurality of light penetrable portions, with light emitting lamps mounted in the housing for separately illuminating each light penetrable portion. A multi-positionable switch is connected for controlling illumination of the light penetrable portions in various ways.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,023 to L. Shu-Hwa on Feb. 06, 1990 for a Bicycle Brake Light Control Switch Assembly relates to a bicycle brake light switch control assembly, suitable for mounting on most types of bicycle brakes. The device controls the turning on and off of an associated bicycle brake light in accordance with the operation of the bike brake. Upon application of a braking force, braking cables are contracted, forcing a sliding sleeve of the invention to displace further into a socket. This causes two conductive plate springs to come into contact with a conductive tube, thereby completing an electric circuit and inducing the brake light to turn on. By releasing the brake, electrical contact is ultimately broken, thus causing the brake light to turn off.
The present invention solves these problems by disclosing a Turn Signal and Horn Assembly for a Bicycle that alerts other vehicles of the rider's intentions and is easily operated and provides an easily installed assembly for either new models at manufacture or by riders as an after market assembly.